I'm a demon?
by Fireflare249
Summary: Follow Chase as he tells you his story on how he became a demon. This is a Creepypasta story. Please read and tell me what you think. And maybe give me some suggestions on what you'd want to see. Rated T for blood and swearing. Characters: Eyeless Jack, Sally play with me, Slenderman Chase (OC), Layla (OC), Sam (OC) NEW CHARACTER Alice (OC)
1. Chapter 1 How it all began

Fireflare249: hey guys I just created this. This one shot is based around my creepypasta. I hope you enjoy. Also I don't own them, but I do own this plot

* * *

(this is in Chase's POV as he tells you his story)

Hey everyone my name is Chase. I am a 16 year old guy with jet black hair and ruby red eyes. I am usually pretty timid around people I don't know, but when you get to know me, I'm actually a fun guy to hang around, but I have a secret. I'm not human. Yep I'm a demon. But I always wasn't a demon, I actually used to be human as well, till I died. I guess I'll tell you.

I lived with my mother, father, and my 8 year old sister. I was a 14 year old boy at the time, I had spiky black hair and icy blue eyes. My mother's name was Layla, she was the most wonderful mother you could ask for, she was beautiful, kind, honest, a hard worker, and perfect in every way, except for one thing, she had cancer. When we found out, my sister and I were devastated. We couldn't imagine life without her. We visited her every day after school, I got a job to help pay for Sally, my father and I. Not to mention help pay the hospital bill. I worked my ass off. The job didn't pay very much, but my boss was super nice and he gave me enough money at the end of every day to be able to feed us. My coworkers were very nice too, so I didn't really mind working there, and they gave me tips and suggestions on what to do every now and then. Mainly because I was only 13 years old at the time, I worked there for 2 years, supporting my family. My little sister, Sally, was an adorable 6 year old girl, with brown wavy hair and green eyes, when our mother was diagnosed with cancer, I watched her grow for two years, helping her, caring for her, and doing anything possible to keep her going.

Before our mother was diagnosed, Sally was never sad, she always did what our mother asked her to do without even a second thought. She didn't have many friends at school, but she never seemed to mind, I was her best friend, we never fought, we never thought bad things about each other, we always played together, she was the perfect sister. But then when my mother was diagnosed, her smile seemed to fade away, for 2 years I never saw her crack a smile once. It broke my heart to see her this way.

Just when we thought it couldn't get any worse, on June 5th, our mother passed away, Sally's depression became worse, she started to not eat, or go to school, I would have to force her to eat sometimes, I hated having to do it, but I didn't want to lose her too. I continued to work for another 3 months, I was now 16, I worked as hard as I could, trying to get as much money as I could to support us. But my lazy ass, good for nothing father just sit on the couch, drank beer all day, did nothing but tell us to do something that he was to lazy to do himself.

It just kept getting worse. Soon my father started to abuse us, he would hit Sally, and whenever I tried to stop him he would kick me down and start beating me senseless. But I kept on doing day after day. Then he did something that went to far. While I was at work, Sally was at home with our father. I got a bad feeling and asked my boss if I could leave. He was kind enough to let me leave because of everything Sally and I have gone through. When I made it home I found out my father had raped and killed Sally. I couldn't believe it, but when I got to her room, I found her bloodied and naked on the floor dead. I cried for 5 days strait, not eating, crying myself to sleep, not going to work nor school.

After I was done crying, I yelled at my father. He grabbed me and slammed me to the ground and began stabbing my chest and back repeatedly. I somehow managed to get out of there and make it to the hospital. I had the same doctor my mother had. He was a close friend that I kept in touch with when my mother was in the hospital. He paid for my treatment out of his paycheck. I was in there for 6 months. When I was finally released from the hospital, I didn't go home. I stayed at my best friend's house.

I appeared at my best friend, Sam's, house on rainy night. To say he was surprised to see me at the door would be a major understatement, he brought me in and gave me a towel to dry off with. When his parents came downstairs, they asked why I was here in the first place, apparently Sam had been worried about me. He told me after I stopped coming to school, he was afraid that I wasn't coming back. After that I told them everything that had happened, I even showed the deep stab wounds all over my chest and back. They let me live at there house. As time went by I started going to school again, I never forgot everything that happened to me, but I still tried to be happy. Although my wrists were red from scars that I gave myself and the fact that I thought about suicide many, many times. I never did thankfully. I would listen to my music from my favorite bands, they would help me and keep me from killing myself.

I was walking home with Sam from school one day, we were walking next to a road, it wasn't busy like normal. But we heard a car coming and fast. We got out of the way before it hit us. The car hit a small ditch. The ditch acted like a ramp and sent the car flying and flipped it upside down. The driver wasn't wearing a seat belt so she went right through the window. But the passenger was, but she was stuck and couldn't get it off. I told Sam to get the driver out of here and to a hospital while I got the passenger.

I got to the car and tried to undo the belt, it was jammed. I would have to cut it. I stuck my hands in my pockets and my skin went pale. 'Where were my pocket knives'. 'I must have forgotten them at home'. I looked around to find something to cut her free with. I found a broken shard of glass. I picked it up. I smelt something though. Oil and gasoline. I rushed to her side quickly and started cutting her free.

Sam ran back to me from the hospital. He yelled at me saying there's a fire. I smelt it too. Smoke. I started cutting faster hoping to be able to get her out of here before the fire reached the mix of oil and gasoline. The glass cut into my skin and blood trickled down from my hand. As I made the final cut and broke her free. The fire reached the deadly mix.

The car exploded. Millions of glass shards hit me, piercing my skin making it bleed once more. It opened up my old scars again. Two pieces of glass went right through my neck. Hot metal crushed my bones and flames burned me alive. It was a slow agonizing death. Sam watched in horror at the scene.

When I awoke. I was in a room I've never seen before. I was scared as I remember what happened. I look at my body. I'm fine. I still have a TON of scars, even more than I had to begin with but fine. "How is this possible, I died, didn't I." I was confused and tried to get up. To my surprise, I got up with ease. There was a mirror in here so I looked at it. I freeze as I look at myself.

I look normal, but my hair is longer and darker than before. And my eyes are ruby red. I start to shake. My eyes then turn orange. I step back from shock. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. "This can't be happening" I look out the window and I'm in the woods. I walk out of the room cautiously and walk down stairs. I feel someone behind me. I turn around and a guy with a black hoodie and black jeans, and a blue mask with no eyes is right behind me. I scream and fall on my ass.

After he reassured me that I'll be fine and that he wont hurt me. He told me his name is eyeless Jack. I look in shock. A creepypasta is right in front of me. He also explained to me that all the others were real too. And that I'm a demon now. After I finally calmed down, after freaking out...again . He introduced me to the rest of the creepypastas

But the last person I was introduced to I never expected. He opened the door that was across from my room. I saw a little girl. She had brown wavy hair, and green eyes. I look at her in shock and she looks at me in the same way.

"S-Sally" I manage to finally sputter out. She muttered a small "Chase" before she ran and hugged me tightly. I hug back just as tight crying tears of happiness. I have finally reunited with my sister.

Over time I learned that I can do pretty much anything. And that my eyes change color depending on my mood. Another thing my eyes do is cry blood when I'm pissed. I was given the name Bloody Chase because of this. I also found out I have a separate personality. One that is completely sadistic, insane, and is a complete nightmare. I gave him the name blood, since he only comes out when I'm pissed.

After about a year, I decided to go back to school. I still needed to learn things. I now go to a school far away from my old one, I found out Sam still goes there, and if he saw me walking around, I wouldn't be able to have an explanation. I keep my hair down over my eyes so nobody notices my eye color. I walk into the school

(?'s point of view)

You're at school and you see a boy you have never seen before with black jeans and a black hoodie with the hood up. His black hair is covering his eyes so you don't know his eye color. Maybe you should go up and say hi...

* * *

FF249: So that's it. please read and review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2 The new kid

FF: hey guys this was originally going to be a oneshot but I changed my mind :)

* * *

Life as a demon

(Chase's POV)

I lay in my new bed thinking about everything that has happened. "man this is fucked up, I mean I'm a demon, I have my sister back who is also a demon, and I'm living in Slender's mansion" I hear a knock on my door, then I hear Sally's voice "big bro it's time for dinner" She says in her cute voice. I smile "Okay I'm coming" I get up and walk out the door and see my little sister and smile. I pick her up and walk downstairs to where the other CP's are. I set Sally down and Slender hands me and my new best friend, Eyeless Jack, a bowl of kidneys. I eat them up and smile. They are delicious. You can also thank EJ (Eyeless Jack) for getting me into them. Just then I heard slender, my father figure, talk to me. "You have school tomorrow Chase" I look up at him in confusion "School?" Slender nods.

I was confused on why he was sending me to school. I'm a demon now right? So why school? I had so many questions going on in my head right now. Slender spoke up again "you need to learn how to hide your abilities, and going to school is the perfect way to do just that" he explained. Once he was done, I simply nodded and walked upstairs to my room and looked at my arsenal of weaponry. I love melee weapons, but I really hate long range weapons. The only long range weapon I'm fine with is the bow and arrow. I got ready for bed and went to sleep early.

(Next day at the new school and normal POV)

Chase walks into the school. He is keeping his hair down over his eyes just to make sure no one sees them. He looks around. It's a pretty normal school, just new people. He walks into the principle's office. "Ah hello, you must be Chase, right" The principle asks with a sparkle in his eye. Chase nods. "yes I am" Chase replied keeping his hair down. The principle gives him his class schedule and his locker number and sends him on his way.

(Alice's POV)

I'm walking through school and I see a boy I've never seen before. He is wearing a black pair of jeans and a black zip up hoodie. The hood is over his head and his black hair is over his eyes, he looks mysterious. I find that actually really cool. I see him walk up to his locker, which happens to be right next to mine. I walk up to him. "Hi" I say happily " are you new here." He doesn't even look at me. "yeah, I am." he replies. I smile a little "My name is Alice, what's yours"

(Chase's POV)

I hear her asking my for my name. Well this girl is fairly nice so I guess I could at least give her my name. "It's Chase." I see Alice smile. "What class do you have?" she asks me. I look at my schedule. "I have math." She smiles more. "So do I, we could go together" She looks at me. I sigh "sure, I don't know this school very well so it wouldn't hurt"

(normal POV)

The two walk to their math class together. Half way through the class the power goes out thanks to a thunder storm. There isn't any windows in the school so it's pitch black. Alice clings onto Chase's arm. "Are you scared or something?" Chase asks Alice a little confused. "N-No..." Alice stutters. Just then lightning strikes. Alice hugs him tighter. "Okay, maybe just a little..." Chase chuckles.

(Alice's POV)

I hear Chase chuckle and I look up at him. I look under his hair a little and I could swear I saw a faint reddish glow. I shake my head thinking I'm going crazy. Soon I feel him pick my up bridal style. I blush a little. Thank god that the school is black right now, other wise he'd make fun of me. Just like everyone else. I sigh. I look up and see that he is walking perfectly fine and even walking around some falling students. 'but how the school is pitch black' I think to myself.

(normal POV)

Chase walks into the theater room still holding Alice and sets her on the couch. "What's going on" Alice says a little creeped out. Chase looks at her. His reply came as a shock to Alice. "I'm not human." As he said that he lifts up his hair to reveal glowing ruby red eyes.


End file.
